


The Devil Has A Heart Too

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Devilishly Angelic [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Sorry, this is a bit late. I had to update my other story before I continued this.





	The Devil Has A Heart Too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a bit late. I had to update my other story before I continued this.

Kommissar was pissed, to say the least. Beca told her about everything: her banishment from the Bellas, her loneliness, and her banishment from  _ Him _ . Kommissar couldn’t understand why  _ He _ was doing this. She’s obeyed his stupid rule about not turning any angels dark until the twenty-first century as a punishment for trying to overthrow him during the 1700’s. Now that she turns one, the poor thing can’t even complete what she was originally meant for. Kommissar was going to get justice for Beca the only way she knew how: making deals. She slammed the door to her den in hell and sat in her throne.

She snapped her fingers and a little window outlined with fire appeared in front of her, revealing  _ Him _ . “What did you do that for?” she yelled.  _ He _ looked at her, and said plainly, “I don’t understand what you mean, you’re the one who turned her dark.”

“Ja, but did you really have to take her mission from her?”

“I didn’t do that. Chloe’s the one who made that decision. I merely suggested it to her.”

“Chloe! That bitch is next on my list,” Kommissar grumbled, thinking of how to torture Chloe.

“Not unless she gets into heaven before you can get to her. You know—”

“The rules! Ja, I do! And I’ve followed your stupid rule for centuries now, so is there anything you can do to get Beca’s mission back?”

“There’s not much, but I could see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

“On one condition.”

“What the fuck!” Kommissar grumbled because there were always these types of things with  _ Him _ .

“You can’t use your powers to make Beca fall in love with you. Which, as you know, is the only way she can go with you to Hell.”

Kommissar stared at  _ Him _ for a long while, contemplating  _ His _ bargain, and breathed out slowly. She knew she couldn’t tell Beca of what she did here, or of the deal so she would have to find some other way to make Beca fall for her or else she would have just ruined another angel’s life. “Alright, fine. But you  _ have _ to make sure she’s back in the Bella’s because she blames both herself and me for her exile.”

“Done.”

“Thanks.”

“Another thing, Lulu. Do you know why I make your angels fall in love with you before you can take them to hell with you?”

“Why?”

“Because no matter how cruel and vicious you are, you’re still an angel so you have some good left in you. That good comes out in the love you have for your fallen angels. At least, the ones that love you back.”

“One, don’t call me Lulu. You lost that right centuries ago. Two, none of the angels I’ve turned have ever loved me back. They’ve always,  _ always _ hated me because they weren’t going to heaven.”

“Well, I’m sorry. Hopefully, this one works out for you.”  _ He _ closed their chat window, and Kommissar huffed out a breath before she stormed out of her den. She was determined to get Beca to love her, no matter if it took her every last dying breath.

********

Kommissar materialized in Beca’s hotel room, looking around for the angel. Beca was sitting on the bed, hiding from view with her wings. Her knees were brought up to her chest as she cried into her lap, and she emitted small whimpers with every exhale. The sight nearly brought Kommissar to tears, but she stopped herself and kneeled in front of Beca. Beca looked up once at Kommissar and hugged her tightly. “Thank you Kommissar,” Beca whispered, referring to her reconciliation.

“Call me LuLu, Engel.”

“What?”

“My name is Luisa, but  _ He _ calls me LuLu. So I want you to too.”

“Okay . . . LuLu.” They pulled back, and Beca quickly pressed a kiss to Kommissar’s lips, feeling nothing but soft lips. Kommissar held back her powers to give Beca an actual kiss, and she never felt so real since the beginning of time. 


End file.
